When the War is Over, There's Fluff
by Dark Eco Angel
Summary: EDITED! Another one from 2008, this was a gift for xXxrisenangelxXx. Very cute and fluffy if you like that sort of thing, not my proudest work but it's work nonetheless. Cannon pairings at their most cliched.An anniversary party full of fluffy revelations


**EDITED! This one is from 03-19-08. Not my best work, but now with better grammar! **

**((LINE))**

**Well, here is my very late gifty for xXxrisenangelxXx**

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

**When the War is Over, There's Fluff**

It was two years after the Kras City incident and Jak and Keira had finally managed to get their own place together in New Haven, Jak had wanted to move to Spargus but Keira hated the heat and all the people holding guns on the street.

It was gonna take a lot of convincing but he secretly planned to take over the Spargian throne after Sig was done with it and he couldn't go without his wife.

Currently, he and Keira were out having dinner at a fancy floating restaurant in a new section of the water slums. Haven City had changed a lot thanks to Torn and Ashelin.

Jak was pulled out of his thoughts by Keira taking his hands over the table.

'Jaaaak.'

Jak didn't particularly like it when she stressed his name like that but he always let it go.

'There's one thing you never told me...'

Jak sat up straighter; he thought she was happy with what she knew about his prison days.

'Why did you start talking...? I mean, did you learn or have you always known?' Keira asked tentatively.

'I've always known, it was just easier not too back in Sandover, don't you think Dax talked enough for the both of us? I had to start talking in prison or I would only get beaten harder, it took me a year to work that out and the sound of my own voice scared me. I only ever used it to scream until Dax rescued me.' Jak hoped she wouldn't wanna talk about this for the rest of the night, or ever again.

'Oh, Jak that's terrible!' Keira clapped her hands to her mouth and stared at him before turning back to her dessert.

This pleased Jak. He couldn't be bothered going over everything, he was too busy worrying about their first anniversary party tomorrow night.

Keira's mind was elsewhere too; tomorrow she would be announcing some very important news for the first time.

The Palace ball room, strange as that is, was decorated with gold and white streamers and balloons.

Tess stepped back and admired her handiwork. Well, she hadn't done it _all_ by herself, she had had help from her children.

She and Daxter had a litter almost straight after Kras City and had their hands full a lot of the time. Good thing they grow up quick.

She called to her five children, two girls and three boys.

She told them to round up Jak and Keira and to take their time so there would be guests there before the happy couple.

Soon after they had ran happily from the room, Torn and Ashelin appeared. Torn looked slightly nervous and Tess noticed. This didn't matter as she was the only one who knew what he was gonna do today.

Daxter ran in with Sig hot on his heels.

'Here they come, battle stations!' Daxter yelled.

Samos fell from the roof where he been floating, in shock of the loud voice.

'Green stuff! Who knew he was there?' Daxter complained.

'Well Daxter if you weren't so obnoxious, maybe you would have seen that I was meditating! But no, you had to burst in and-'

Samos was cut off by Jak and Keira walking in so he hit Daxter over the head with his staff.

'Oh it's gorgeous!' Keira could just be heard from behind all the ottsel children she was carrying.

One broke off from her and skipped up to Tess, a slightly blonde coloured boy with a cuter version Daxter's voice.

'We did it Mum! We got them just like you said! It would have taken a lot longer if I didn't spot them first!' He bragged.

Daxter beamed at him from across the room. Samos slapped his own forehead, 'now there's two of them!'

All the other guests arrived and Keira and Torn were both looking pretty nervous by this time.

By the first hour Daxter was well and truly drunk and his kids were prodding him just to make him say random things.

'Hehehehe!' his orange children giggled, 'Tell us a story Daddy!'

Daxter started, slurring his words heavily, 'Did I tell you... About the time Jak and I were captured by a stapler? I was all "REEP REEEP!"' He started doing a little dance on the spot.  
'And Jak was all "Ah! Daxter help me!"' He said Jak's part with a very high voice.  
'Then, just when all looked lost, a HUGE merry-go-round came up and squashed the stapler and Queen Siggy over there rode a beer bottle into battle against the giant balls of tomato juice and stabbed them with his antique cheese! And that my childrens and childrenesseses is the story of how I saved the universe from certain DOOM! And a very hungry stapler.'

The whole room was silent; they had started listening around the time he did the dance.

Tess thought quickly to save her hubby from certain embarrassment, 'speech!' She cried out.

'Crap.' Keira muttered.

Jak led her up to the area where the band had been playing and made a short speech thanking everyone for coming and stating how much he loved Keira. He thought he heard her say "crap" again.

Keira turned bright red and looked over at Torn, he was red too.

'Well umm, I hate making speeches so I'm just gonna tell you all something... I've got some news... umm... I'm pregnant!' She tried to run before she was attacked with hugs but tripped over the long side of her blue dress and was hugged anyway.

Jak just stared at the opposite wall until the news processed.

Sig came over to him, 'listen man, some people here will expect me to say something kingly but I don't wanna so...' Jak thought he could see a tear in Sig's eye.

'Congratulations cherry!' Jak was pulled into a bone crushing hug. He figured the tears were because of Sig's beer.

By this time Torn was sweating, he took Ashelin up the front and got on one knee. This got everyone's attention.

'Ashelin, I've known you so long now and I've loved you even longer.' Many said "aww!" at this point.

Ashelin turned scarlet and put a hand to his lips. She said a single word: 'Yes.' and they started making out for the rest of the night.

Tess gathered all who would listen. 'I knew he was gonna do it tonight, I walked in on him looking at a ring catalogue, it didn't help that he was in the toilet at the time, but still, I helped with the ring!' She giggled insanely.

Ashelin's finger sported a huge diamond with blood red rubies either side of it.

Jak took Keira home some time after mid night.

She sat in his arms all night deciding on names.

'Hey Jak, wanna see if we can make it twins?' Keira grinned up at Jak who agreed silently and scooped her up.

(insert lemon here)

(I don't feel like upping the rating)

**Jak: How evil are you!**

**I know... Ok, review and tell me what you all think!**


End file.
